Cabrakan
Summary Feel the earth trembling beneath your feet? Only a titan of tremendous power could cause such fear. He is the Render of Stone, the Earthsunder. He is Cabrakan, Destroyer of Mountains. Proud, boastful, confident to the point of arrogance, Cabrakan revels in his strength, tearing down what the earth has labored to rise. These traits – and worse - he inherited from his sire, the demon bird Seven Macaw. Seeking to end Seven Macaw's entire lineage, the Hero Twins tracked Cabrakan by his quaking footfalls. They found him in a valley, surrounded by great peaks, shattering rock into dust. "How mighty you are," they told him, playing to his pride. "I am," he boasted. "Can you shatter that distant mountain?" they asked. "Of course," Cabrakan roared. "You must be hungry," the Hero Twins offered. "Always!" And so they shot a bird from the sky for the giant to feast upon, yet as they turned the carcass over the flame, Hun-apu coated it with poisonous mud. Without a thought, Cabrakan devoured the feast and rose, but already the poison had taken him. Teetering, losing sight, the Earthsunder collapsed. Mountains crumbled a final time. The valley became his tomb. Yet vengeance is a cycle. Blood for blood, and a Titan is not so easily slain. The destroyer of mountains cannot be buried beneath stone, and Cabrakan's pained slumber is at an end. Bursting free, he now thunders across the field of war, seeking the Twins that played him the fool. Why stop at mountains when Cabrakan can destroy Gods. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A, likely much higher Name: Cabrakan, Destroyer of Mountains, The Render of Stone, The Earthsunder Origin: SMITE Gender: Male Age: Unknown, most likely thousands of years old. Classification: Titan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 2 most likely), Large Size (Type 1), Earth Manipulation (Can create earthquakes, fissures and rock walls), Damage Reduction (Via Shadow Zone and Refraction Shield), Rage Power, Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Seismic Crush), Status Effect Inducement (Can Stun Via Seismic Crush and Refraction Shield), Damage Boost (Via Seismic Crush), Reactive Power Level (Gradually takes less damage the more damage his shields take Via Refraction Shield), Shockwave Creation (Via Refraction Shield), Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (Highly resistant to slows and roots when using Seismic Crush) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level (Can shatter mountains, crushed an entire valley of mountains when he collapsed), likely much higher (Nicknamed as the "Earthsunderer", shouldn't be too far from someone like Hou-Yi) Speed: Likely FTL+ (Power-scaling to Hou-Yi) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Can carry around shields just as large as himself) Durability: Mountain level (Survived having an entire valley collapsing on top of him), likely much higher Stamina: Unknown, likely infinite Range: Standard melee range normally, Tens of meters with shockwaves, Higher with earth manipulation Standard Equipment: His dual shields. Intelligence: Not very high; was tricked by the Hero Twins. Weaknesses: '''Not too bright but nothing notable other than that. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shadow Zone:' Cabrakan and nearby allies take 5% reduced damage. *'Seismic Crush:' Cabrakan becomes enraged, increasing his movement speed. While active, Cabrakan gains increased Attack Speed and his next successful Basic Attack will Stun and do bonus damage. Additionally, Cabrakan is immune to Slows and Roots while this ability is active. *'Refraction Shield:' As Cabrakan's shields take damage they store energy and gain Protection stacks. When activated Cabrakan slams his shields together creating a concussive blast and damaging enemies in front of him. If his shields have max Protection stacks then the enemy gods hit are Stunned, and the Stacks are removed. *'Tremors:' Cabrakan repeatedly slams the ground with his shields creating an earthquake and causing enemies around him to tremble. Enemies caught in the earthquake are damaged and are slowly sucked in towards Cabrakan. *'Tectonic Shift:' Cabrakan stomps the ground creating a wall of earth and a fissure that travels out in front of him and damages any enemies caught in its path. The walls may be destroyed if they take enough hits. Others Notable Victories: Ancient King (One-Punch Man) Ancient King's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Vilgax (Ben 10) Vilgax's Profile (Note: Alien Force Vilgax with the Chronosapian Time Bomb restricted was used. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:SMITE Category:Earth Users Category:Shield Users Category:Immortals Category:Dual Wielders Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Rage Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 7